marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Awesome Android (Earth-616)
; formerly Mad Thinker, , , , | Relatives = Mad Thinker (creator, emancipated from) Gammadroid (brothers, deceased) Byte (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thirteenth Floor, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway | Gender = Male | Height = 15'1" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 1421 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Extremely tall and heavy with gray skin, flat box shaped head with no features except a mouth. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Office worker for Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway | Education = | Origin = Robot created by the Mad Thinker, later living of his own free will | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #15 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins The Awesome Android was based on the work of the Fantastic Four's leader Mr. Fantastic and built by the Mad Thinker when he briefly took over the Fantastic Four's headquarters within the Baxter Building. When the Fantastic Four fought through their own security systems, the Awesome Android was used to fight them as well but was easily incapacitated by the heroes when Richards disabled the android through a nerve under its arm. The Mad Thinker was defeated; shortly thereafter the Awesome Android was defeated. Early Activities The Awesome Android was used during a number of the Mad Thinker's early plots, such as when he teamed up with the Puppet Master and pitted the mutant X-Men against the Fantastic Four. When the heroes united to battle their mutual foes the Awesome Android was used to keep them at bay while the Thinker and Puppet Master fled. The Thinker and the Awesome Android were next manipulated by Dr. Doom to attack the wedding of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Girl. There they clashed with the Fantastic Four and other heroes that were attending the wedding until all the villains that were summoned were banished with the Watcher's Time Displacer device. The Awesome Android was next used when the Thinker attacked Manhattan but both were once again defeated by the Fantastic Four with the assistance of the X-Man known as Marvel Girl. The Awesome Android was next deployed when the Mad Thinker was hired to capture industrialist Tony Stark, which led to a battle against Stark's alter-ego Iron Man. Once again the Thinker and his android were defeated. The Mad Thinker then ceased using the Awesome Android for a time and apparently at some point the Awesome Android was captured an incarcerated in the Vault prison. It attempted to escape but was recovered by the Avenger known as Moondragon. The Man Thinker eventually recovered the Awesome Android when he joined the Intelligencia. He then used his Awesome Android to help infiltrate the Eternals city of Olympia to ransack its collection of Alexandrian era texts as well as a cosmic powered robot designed to resemble the Hulk. Sometime after this the Mad Thinker learned of the existence of the alien Spaceknight known as Rom. Believing Rom to be an android he sent his own Awesome Android to battle Rom. The Awesome Android was seriously injured by Rom's weapons and exerting a small sliver of free will fled the scene with his master. Furious the Mad Thinker ordered the Awesome Android to wait for his next set of orders in an abandoned barn in Mayfield, Ohio. Heavy Metal The Awesome Android was discovered by a young boy who wrote to Marvel Comics asking for the help of Captain America. Incidentally enough at the time, Cap was working as an artist for Marvel at the time in his secret identity of Steve Rogers and read the letter. Going to Ohio to investigate, Cap was attacked by the Android whenever he got within close proximity of it. Realizing that it would be of no harm to anyone so long as nobody got close to it, he decided to leave the android alone. Later when the Super-Adaptoid, posing as the Fixer was being hunted by the Avengers, their battle took them to the Ohio barn where the Awesome Android was waiting. The Avengers then had to defend themselves from the Android, allowing the "Fixer" to escape capture the Awesome Android was then detained at the Avengers Hydrobase headquarters. The Super-Adaptoid then began gathering other robots forming a group called Heavy Metal. They then attacked Hydrobase so that the Super-Adaptoid could get information on the Cosmic Cube. During the attack the Adaptoid reactivated the Awesome Android who joined Heavy Metal's battle against the Avengers. During the fight the Awesome Android was incapacitated when the Sub-Mariner ripped off the android's head. During the attack the Super-Adaptoid managed to recover the Cosmic Cube and replicate its power. However the Avengers eventually defeated the Super-Adaptoid. The Awesome Android's remains were turned over to the United States government and stored at Hydrobase along with the remains of the other robots. During the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy a consortium of super-villains sank the Avenger's Hydrobase headquarters. In the aftermath, the captured robots were all recovered by the villains except for the Awesome Android who was left behind to attack anyone who went to recover anything from the ruins. When the Avengers Quasar and Stingray went to recover the computers from Hydrobase they had to fight off the Awesome Android. Getting to the surface the Awesome Android attacked the Avengers but was ultimately stopped by Firebird and Captain Marvel. The Awesome Android was later pulled forward in time to assist Aron the Rogue Watcher against the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Force. When Aron was defeated, all his thralls were returned to their proper time and place with no memory of what happened. Reunited The Awesome Android later ended up stored in the Vault prison. Many months later it was freed during a jail break orchestrated by the so-called Master of the World. The Mad Thinker later recovered the Awesome Android and used it during his brief alliance with the Red Skull, attacking the Fantastic Four and the Avengers at the San Diego Comiccon. The Awesome Android later attacked a ad-hoc Fantastic Four team led by the Human Torch at Gideon Towers located in New York City, while the android caught the heroes off guard, they were still able to defeat it. Once again the Awesome Android was recovered by the Mad Thinker. The Awesome Android was also one of the many beings gathered by the other-dimensional being known as Krona to battle the combined might of the Avengers and their other-dimensional counterparts the Justice League of America. Ultimately Krona's plans were foiled and all his pawns were returned to their proper places. Redemption The Mad Thinker then made improvements to the Awesome Android making it capable of copying any traits, not just super-human powers. The Thinker then sent his android to attack the Asgardian thunder god Thor. During the fight the Awesome Android copied Thor's nobility sparking an independent intelligence within the Awesome Android. It then helped Thor apprehend the Mad Thinker. It then sought out the a lawyer and sought one out at the law offices of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway. Lawyer Holden Holliway took the Awesome Android's case proving to the court that the android was a victim of the Mad Thinker's crimes cleared the android's name. Since the Awesome Android did not have any money to speak of, he agreed to work for the firm. Awesome Andy Not long after Awesome Andy started working for GLK&H he met their newest employee, Jennifer Walters aka the She-Hulk. but he wasn't self aware at the time}} Around this time a construct of his former master, the Mad Thinker, was incarcerated in the prison known as the Big House which used Pym Particles to shrink its prisoners down in side. When the She-Hulk came to visit the prison to collect Holden Holliway's errant and technologically advanced granddaughter Southpaw, the Thinker construct manipulated events so that he and a number of his fellow inmates could bust out of the jail, shrinking themselves even smaller and smuggling themselves out of the prison on She-Hulk's body. When She-Hulk returned with Southpaw to GLK&H the Thinker and his cohorts enacted their plan to return to normal size and escape. The Mad Thinker construct confronted Awesome Andy and tried to convince him to join him. However after considering his old life as the Mad Thinker's slave and his new life at GKL&H, Andy smashed the Thinker construct. As an interesting twist, Andy then secretly took the had back home to his apartment at the Excelsior and kept it there in secret. After a three month adventure in space working for the Magistrati and being stuck with Southpaw, She-Hulk would regularly leave Southpaw in the care of Awesome Andy when she had to change back into her civilian guise of Jennifer Walters. Surprisingly, the usually rebellious Southpaw got along very well with Andy the She-Hulk's old foe Titania was given the Power Gem by the Fallen One to get revenge against She-Hulk. Titania attacked Andy before his co-worker Ditto explained that She-Hulk was likely at the GLK&H offices. Recovering, Andy learned this from Ditto and rushed to the scene to try and help, but arrived too late to stop Titania from demolishing the building. While She-Hulk was trying to research ways to defeat Titania, Andy joined the Avengers and the Fantastic Four in trying to stop Titania's rampage. Andy was nearly destroyed when Titania punched his head clean off, but was repaired when Holden Holliway convinced Mr. Fantastic to break off from the fight and repair him. Ultimately, She-Hulk defeated Titania by exploiting a hex put on her by the Scarlet Witch months earlier that made her invisible to anyone who wanted to harm her when she was in her Jennifer Walter's form. She then removed the Power Gem and defeated Titania. In the aftermath of the battle, a fully recovered Andy blamed Ditto for his near "death" experience and cut all ties with him. Eventually the offices of GLK&H were rebuilt and control was turned over to Arthur Zix, Andy returned to his regular duties at the office. Due to the injuries fellow employee Mallory Book sustained during the Titania attack she required extensive physiotherapy and not wishing her co-workers to see her in such a vulnerable state she had Andy secretly agree to help her. Andy was later one of the many potential witnesses collected by the Time Variance Authority for the trial against the She-Hulk for her attempts to tamper with the time line, a case that She-Hulk eventually won. During the course of Andy's time helping Mallory he began to fall in love with her. He later agreed to have the time displaced Two-Gun Kid share his apartment after he was stranded in the present following the She-Hulk's trial. When Two-Gun became interested in Andy's "secret missions", Andy refused to talk. He later became jealous when Mallory became enamored with the Kid. When Mallory helped Two-Gun get licensed to carry guns in the present, Andy tried to get She-Hulk's help, only to learn that this was all part of Two-Gun becoming a bounty hunter for GLK&H. Later, Andy went on one of his usual visits to help Mallory unaware that Two-Gun was secretly following him. Witnessing Andy and Mallory engaged in a physio exercise, he mistook it as a romantic moment and was caught peeping on them. Andy's heart was broken when Mallory told Two-Gun that she had no interest in Andy. Back at the office, Andy was present when the Eternal known as Starfox was being brought to trial for alleged sexual assault due to his powers making women fall for him. During this encounter, Andy was mistakenly attacked by Starfox who still thought he was in the thrall of the Mad Thinker. Seeing that this was not the case, and seeing how Andy cared for Mallory, Starfox unwittingly used his powers to make Mallory love Andy. Seeing this as his opportunity, Andy used his mimicking abilities to continue this false perception. The two then began what appeared to be a mutually consensual relationship, the pair were together when it was announced that She-Hulk had married astronaut John Jameson -- another couple affected by Starfox's powers. However Andy's happy romance would prove to be short lived as a rival for She-Hulk's affections -- fellow layer Augustus Pugliese began investigating the sudden change in She-Hulk's romance life and began researching security tapes learning of Starfox's involvement in her sudden renewed romance with Jameson. Later, when Mallory was about to take on the super-villain known as the Grey Gargoyle, Andy convinced her not to take the case making the Two-Gun Kid suspicious of Andy and Mallory's relationship as well. When Mallory and Andy returned to Andy's apartment later it was just as Two-Gun was packing out to leave. Also it coincided with Augustus confronting She-Hulk and John about their false romance when John was transformed into the Man-Wolf again. As She-Hulk and Two-Gun went after the Man-Wolf, Mallory and Andy got Augustus an ambulance and rode with him to the hospital. Given the evidence of Starfox's meddling, Mallory watched the DVD in the hospital room and was shocked to learn the truth. Andy, growing guilty over his deception offered to turn off his mimicking of Starfox's powers, but Mallory begged him not to. Unwilling to live a lie, Andy shut off his power. Mallory suddenly reverted to normal and became furious that Andy would manipulate her emotions in such a way and unwilling to believe he would not manipulate her father angrily told him to leave her alone . John was transformed into the Man-Wolf again thanks to the machinations of the Alistaire Smythe. After the incident, Andy was walking out of the hospital when he was stopped by the Two-Gun Kid who asked why he was not with Mallory. Andy only replied by having his display say "I'm not worthy" and walked out. Andy went back to his apartment to gather his things but when Two-Gun and Mallory followed after him he hid. Overhearing them admit they had feelings for one another, Andy quietly sneaked out of his apartment. After some time lamenting over his losses, he climbed to the top of the Empire State Building, stripped off his clothing, reset his programming and leaped. He then grew wings and flew away. Andy followed a signal back to the hideout of the Mad Thinker who was now living in secret with Southpaw, who began plotting to reuse Andy anew. Recent Activities The Awesome Android as briefly used as a tool by the cosmic being known as the Grandmaster during a brief period he adopted the ludicrous identity of the "Chadmaster" and set against the mutant hero Dazzler and the Daughters of the Dragon. The three women easily defeated the Awesome Android and "Chadmaster's" other minions. The Awesome Android also attempted to defend the Intelligencia from the Sinister Six only to be jettisoned into space by the Intelligencia's own Zero Cannon, but was later recovered by MODOK. The Awesome Android has not been seen much since, but has usually been in the Mad Thinker's presence. Such as when the Thinker and the rest of the Intelligencia were attacked by the mercenary known as Deadpool, and at the Thinker's hideout when the Thinker accepted an invitation to temporarily join the Future Foundation. Most recently, the Awesome Android was seen during a massive party on the Moon being thrown by the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation. Awesome Android was later seen during the giant monster invasion. He later joined the A.I. Army, a group of artificial life forms dedicated to the fight of equal rights for their kind, often through terroristic means. | Powers = Mimicry: Andy possesses the unique ability to mimic certain characteristics or attributes of those he makes physical contact with. For example, he's taken on the rock-like hide of the Thing, the ice coating of Iceman's body, or Captain America's physique. He can only mimic a single attribute at a time and can retain the attribute for up to an hour. Andy also possesses variable superhuman attributes of his own without the need to mimic those of others. Superhuman Strength: Andy is superhumanly strong and the limits of his strength can vary greatly. For example, if he were to make contact with beings such as Thor, his strength would be increased to the point of being able to lift far in excess of 100 tons for approximately 1 hour. His normal level of strength, however, is significantly less. Under normal circumstances, Andy can lift about about 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Andy's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Under normal circumstances, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Andy's extremely dense bodily tissues are highly resistant to physical injury. He's able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in temperature and pressure, powerful impact forces, corrosive materials, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. By using his mimicry powers, Andy can temporarily increase his physical resistance even further, provided he makes contact with a sufficiently durable being. Superhuman Agility: In spite of his great size, Andy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Provided he makes contact with a superhumanly agile being, he can add that beings agility to his own for up to 1 hour. Superhuman Reflexes: Andy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Wind Expulsion: Andy is capable of generating and expelling powerful winds from his mouth at speeds of up to 180 miles per hour. Limited Shapeshifting: Andy has demonstrated the ability to manipulate the shape and size of his body to some degree. He can transform his fists into giant blocks and has been seen to increase his height by as much as 10%. | Abilities = Although Andy is generally peaceful, his physical attributes make him a formidable hand to hand combatant even though he's had no training. Andy's intelligence has also increased over time, now possessing the ability to write so that he can now communicate more thoroughly with others. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Andy lacks the ability to speak and has a motor nerve terminal located under each arm pit, which acts essentially as a kill switch. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Awesome Andy is a New York Mets fan. | Links = * Reference HQ }} List of Appearances * Fantastic Four #15 * She-Hulk: Single Green Female TPB (collects She-Hulk (Vol 3) #1-6) * She-Hulk: Superhuman Law TPB (collects She-Hulk (Vol 3) #7-12) Category:Power Mimicry Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mad Thinker Experiment Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Machinesmith Experiment Category:Unstable Molecules